


Dancing On My Own

by Lexyee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song: Dancing on my own (Calum Scott), Songfic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyee/pseuds/Lexyee
Summary: Os fins de semana com Oikawa, nas baladas, não eram nada legais para Iwaizumi e estava cada vez mais difícil para ele conviver com o amigo, mas as noites sempre podem vir acompanhadas com surpresas...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que ouvi essa música, só consegui pensar nesse casal, então resolvi fazer algo relacionado duhaisiduasuhid  
> Espero que gostem!  
> Música: Dancing on my own - Calum Scott

Era quase 3 horas da manhã e ele estava lá, sentado perto do bar. Já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes tinha estado naquela situação. Iwaizumi não era do tipo que gostava de sair de casa, mas _ele_ era, portanto, estava ali também. Para si, fins de semana eram sagrados e feitos para descansar, após os dias cansativos da faculdade, e não para se embebedar e dançar na balada, no meio de muita gente. Era mais do tipo caseiro, fazendo uma maratona de séries, comendo várias porcarias ou só curtir o efeito agradável que era não ter nada de importante para fazer. Se fosse sair, preferia uma volta no parque, ao invés de madrugar num pub no centro da cidade.

Olhou de soslaio para a pista de dança, uma garota dançava animadamente com o responsável que o arrastou para aquele lugar. “Nenhuma novidade até aqui”, pensou, bebendo mais um gole do seu copo de whisky. Talvez aquele fosse seu terceiro copo, ou o quinto, não estava contando, sinceramente. Quando foi convidado para aquela noite, com um “vamos! vai ser divertido, Iwa-chan”, não foi avisado que ela viria e só descobriu depois, quando chegou, que esse era o objetivo desde o início. Queria apresentar a nova namorada para o melhor amigo, algo normal não? Só que ele não dava a mínima para isso. Não quando seu amigo arrumava uma namorada nova a cada semana, ou quando estava apaixonado por ele.

As luzes abaixaram e uma música lenta iniciou, óbvio que aquilo era para os casais na pista. O destino estava zombando da cara de Hajime Iwaizumi. Desde quando as baladas tinham esse momento romântico? Era uma moda nova ou só queriam faze-lo se sentir pior, certeza. Deu uma risada nasalada quando percebeu qual canção era. “Obviamente o destino me odeia”, pensou encarando o copo, a mente confusa devido a mistura de pensamentos e álcool. Bebeu mais um gole para criar coragem e observar os casais, em especifico o seu amigo, Oikawa Tooru, dançando com a namorada da semana.

“Somebody said you got a new friend

(Alguém disse que você tem uma nova amiga)

But does she love you better than I can?

(Mas ela te ama mais do que eu posso?)

And there's a big black sky over my town

(E tem um grande céu negro sobre minha cidade)

I know where you're at I bet she's around”

(Eu sei onde você está eu aposto que ela está por perto)

Ainda não entendia o porquê de acompanhar seu amigo todo final de semana, se no final, o desfecho era o mesmo. Iwaizumi no bar, sozinho; Oikawa na pista, com alguém que não era ele. “O amor nos deixa idiotas mesmo”, refletiu. Estava cansado, mas não fisicamente. Não se lembrava em que momento da sua vida tinha cometido o “erro” de se apaixonar pelo amigo de infância, as vezes pensava que tinha feito algo muito horrível na vida passada. “Isso, agora pago pelos meus pecados”, deu de ombros. Até agora obteve sucesso em esconder seus sentimentos, mas não em faze-los sumir. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais doloroso isso estava se tornando. Nessas situações, em que visualizava o amigo com outra pessoa, chegava a fantasiar o dia em que ele estaria ali, enfim podendo expressar seus sentimentos, sem medo de estragar tudo.

And yeah I know it's stupid

(E, sim, eu sei que é estupido)

But I just got to see it for myself

(Mas eu só tenho que ver por mim mesmo)

Sempre que ponderava a respeito, acabava se culpando, afinal, quem mandou se apaixonar pelo Oikawa? Foi quando começou a achar fofo ao ser chamado de Iwa-chan? Só porque se conheciam a tantos anos e faziam praticamente tudo juntos desde sempre? E talvez por não se conseguir imaginar estar longe; também era sempre ele que estava ali, ao seu lado, consolando Oikawa, que era um chorão de primeira, apesar de apenas Iwaizumi conhecer esse lado. Amizades são assim, não são? Sempre ouviu elogios a respeito da amizade dos dois. Eram invejados por muitos, que queriam uma amizade tão linda, mas ele se perguntava onde que estava a beleza, nas noites em que chorava por seu coração doer. E sua solução era, ao mesmo tempo, a causa dos seus problemas. Olhou para a pista, vendo o casal se beijar enquanto dançavam.

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh

(Estou no canto, observando você beijá-la, oh oh oh)

And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh

(E eu estou bem aqui, porque você não pode me ver? oh oh oh)

And I'm givin' it my all

(E eu estou dando tudo de mim)

But I'm not the guy you're takin' home, ooh ooh ooh

(Mas eu não sou o cara que você está levando para casa)

Levou o copo a boca, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi algo gelado e molhado em seus lábios. Sua bebida havia acabado novamente, restando apenas resquícios de gelo. Esse era o aviso de que já estava na hora de ir para casa. Sentiu isso no momento em que viu o recipiente vazio e sentiu-se igual. Havia bebido demais, os sentimentos confusos e a falta de paciência tornavam as coisas perigosas.

And I keep dancin' on my own

(E eu continuo dançando sozinho)

Depositou algumas notas sob o copo e rumou a saída. Estava garoando, não que fizesse diferença, já que havia decidido pegar um táxi. Ainda era possível ouvir a música do lado de fora. Aguardando qualquer carro chegar no ponto, Iwaizumi se encontrava protegido da chuva, no toldo que cercava a frente do bar.

I just wanna dance all night

(Eu apenas vou dançar a noite toda)

I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line

(Estou todo desarrumado, eu estou tão desalinhado)

Stilettos and broken bottles

(Saltos altos e garrafas quebradas)

I'm spinning around in circles

(Eu estou girando em círculo)

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh

(Estou no canto, observando você beijá-la, oh oh oh)

And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh

(E eu estou bem aqui, porque você não pode me ver? oh oh oh)

And I'm givin' it my all

(E eu estou dando tudo de mim)

But I'm not the guy you're takin' home, ooh ooh ooh

(Mas eu não sou o cara que você está levando para casa)

And oh, nah

(E oh não)

Estava inquieto de esperar, sentia-se um caos por dentro, e mesmo com a chuva aumentando, decidiu voltar a pé. Talvez fizesse bem. Ajudaria a passar o efeito do álcool e pensar a caminho de casa sempre o acalmava. Relembrava sua lista, feita mentalmente, dos motivos para enterrar esse amor, isso era o que permitia Iwaizumi de seguir com a amizade normalmente.

So far away, but still so near

(Tão longe, mas ainda tão perto)

The lights come on, the music dies

(As luzes acendem, a música morre)

But you don't see me, standing here

(Mas você não me vê, parado aqui)

I just came to say goodbye

(Eu apenas vim dizer adeus)

Os pingos estavam gelados, dando pequenos choques ao entrar em contato com a pele. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Não se despediu e Oikawa não iria ignorar isso. “Passei mal, bebi demais”, era o que falaria, e se não acreditasse, nada que um olhar irritado não resolvesse. O incomodo, na verdade, era que nunca foi do seu feitio fugir dessa maneira. Estava tentando ignorar seus sentimentos, então por que se tornava cada vez mais difícil? Parou na esquina, esperando o sinal abrir. Olhava para cima, um raio cortou o céu enquanto mais gotas caiam, mas era complicado saber se era chuva ou lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

— Iwa-chan! – Oikawa gritava ofegante, de uma distância considerável. Estava correndo em sua direção provavelmente.

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos, ao concluir que o amigo já estava vindo atrás dele, mas permaneceu de costas. Como pôde perceber tão rápido? Afinal, não estava tão ocupado lá na pista de dança?

— Iwa-chan... – chamava, atrás do amigo - você está indo pra casa já? Não me esperou, que maldade! Podia pelo menos ter me avisado, me odeia tanto assim?

— Odiar, deve ser. – murmurou, e com o som dos carros e da chuva, não foi escutado – Passei da conta e não tô legal, então resolvi ir para casa o quanto antes. Ia mandar uma mensagem quando chegasse, não achei que daria falta de mim tão depressa. - falou encarando Oikawa, que estava surpreso.

— Você está chorando? O que aconteceu? — ele percebeu a voz e face diferente, mas não sabia interpretar, nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito. Não era a mesma de quando estava irritado ou triste, após perderem algum jogo. Ele parecia... magoado? Teria feito algo de errado? Oikawa ficou se questionando enquanto analisava o amigo. — E eu sempre sinto sua falta. - Disse num biquinho.

— Não estou chorando, tá cego agora Lixokawa? — resmungou de leve, corado pela última frase dita pelo outro. - Volte pra lá logo, ela tá te esperando, não? Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Vou ir para casa e descansar, te mando uma mensagem quando chegar. – Virou de costas e seguiu seu caminho.

Oikawa ainda ficou um tempo parado ali, fitando o amigo se afastar. Sentia que algo estava errado, necessitava fazer algo, mas não sabia bem o que. Queria correr atrás dele, mas quando sumiu da visão, ele deu as costas e voltou para o estabelecimento.

Após quinze minutos andando lentamente, Hajime chegou ao pequeno apartamento. Queria apenas se jogar na cama e desaparecer, seu peito doía e os olhos ardiam, após chorar o caminho inteiro, mas arrastou os pés até o chuveiro, tomando um banho rápido para se aquecer. Quando saiu, lembrou que havia dito ao amigo que mandaria mensagem quando chegasse. “Talvez ele nem leia agora, deve tar ocupado” ponderou, recitante em enviar o aviso, mas então ouviu batidas em sua porta, tomando um leve susto. Caminhou até ela e ao abrir, encontrou um Oikawa esbaforido e encharcado.

— Oikawa? Mas que diabos… — falou surpreso.

— Iwa-chan, você tá bem? Eu vim correndo… Tava tão preocupado… — ele tentava abraça-lo, mas era empurrado sem carinho.

— Idiota… — estava corado, saber que o outro tinha se preocupado tanto consigo, aquecia seu coração. — Vá logo para o chuveiro, não quero você resfriado. Você fica insuportável doente.

— Que maldade Iwa-chan — fez um biquinho de magoado, enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Hajime ainda estava um pouco assustado com a presença do seu amigo, afinal, nunca imaginaria que o mesmo iria vir atrás de si. O efeito do álcool ainda estava presente, mas já se sentia mais no controle das suas emoções, então por que agora elas estavam saindo do controle novamente? Sentia-se pesado e queria chorar novamente, mas não poderia com o amigo ali. Devia mandá-lo embora? mas queria tanto ficar mais tempo com ele… bufou irritado, odiava se sentir daquele modo e não conseguia achar uma solução. Revirou as gavetas, pegando algumas roupas do amigo, sempre passavam um tempo na casa do outro, então era normal terem coisas um do outro. “Podíamos morar na mesma casa” pensou, mas logo se repreendendo. Já era difícil para ele se controlar perto do outro, imagina passando vinte e quatro horas juntos? Só que a ideia era boa demais. Poderiam tomar café da manhã juntos, dormir juntos, tomar banho jun…

— Hey Iwa-chan, traz as roupas pra mim! Já terminei! — gritou do banheiro

A voz dele cortou seus pensamentos, que estavam tomando rumos impuros, fazendo-o corar intensamente. Xingou baixo enquanto passava as roupas pela porta, ignorando o agradecimento do outro. Sentou na cama e tentava se acalmar, ficando tão distraído que não percebeu Oikawa parado na sua frente.

— Alô? Terra chamando Iwa-chan? — disse acenando na frente do rosto, fazendo Iwaizumi dar um leve pulo de susto.

— O que é? — respondeu irritado.

— Eu tava falando contigo, mas você não tava me dando bola. Hunf. Perguntei se tá tudo bem.

— Já disse que sim.

— Pois não é o que parece. Seus olhos estão meio vermelhos, você chorou?

— De novo com isso? Já falei que não! — sua voz saía meio exaltada. — Você abandonou sua namoradinha lá no pub?

— Claro que não. Eu voltei e avisei que ia embora pra ir atrás de você.

— E por que você fez isso? Eu disse que estava bem!

— Você não parecia bem e eu fiquei preocupado! Você é importante pra mim! — Oikawa elevou um pouco a voz.

Iwaizumi o olhava espantado, não sabia o que dizer, temia falar algo que não podia, então simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, segurando o choro.

— É tão ruim assim pra você ficar perto de mim, por isso me evita tanto? Cansou de mim? — sua voz estava embargada — Você me odeia tanto assim?

Essa frase atingiu como um cristal de gelo, fazendo com que levantasse a cabeça imediatamente. Oikawa tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parecendo extremamente triste. Ao perceber que estava sendo encarado, virou-se e rumou à saída, porém foi impedido por uma mão que segurou fortemente seu pulso. Parou, mas permaneceu de costas.

— Não é isso, idiota! Eu só…

Parou de falar assim que começou a chorar. Ainda sentado, puxou o amigo para que ficasse na sua frente, então o abraçou, suas lágrimas podiam ser sentidas pelo outro ao molharem sua camiseta. Oikawa estava espantado, afinal, nunca tinha visto ele naquele estado e isso partia seu coração, já que a felicidade de Hajime era a sua também. Sua mão livre acariciava os cabelos macios, num ato de conforto e apoio, enquanto esperava o amigo se acalmar. Lentamente ele desencostou o rosto, apenas para e pudesse falar, mas permaneceu olhando para baixo, com a cabeça encostada.

— Eu nunca te odiaria. Como pode pensar isso? Eu não te evito, só estava tentando deixar tudo mais fácil. Céus! Eu estraguei tudo.

— Do que você está falando Iwa-chan? O que você fez? — disse sentando ao seu lado, aguardando uma resposta. Essa que não veio. — Por favor, me diga. — Ele segurou uma das mãos do amigo, na tentativa de passar confiança.

Aos poucos ele levantou a cabeça, resolvendo encarar Oikawa. Era possível perceber o medo e a confusão no seu olhar, mas estava exausto e precisava pôr um ponto final naquilo.

— Eu sou apaixonado por você Oikawa. Não sei bem desde quando e nem o porquê, mas quanto mais eu tento fazer esse sentimento sumir, mais ele machuca e não some. — Ele já não conseguia encarar o amigo, virando o rosto, mas terminou de falar — Não queria estragar nossa amizade por causa disso, desculpa por não conseguir esconder.

Sentiu os dedos entrelaçarem aos seus, apertando com certa força. Oikawa gentilmente segurou-o pelo queixo, forçando ele a encará-lo. Seus olhos eram intensos, mas tinha algo que Iwaizumi não conseguia decifrar ali.

— Você que é um idiota. Não acredito que nós sofremos esse tempo todo tentando esconder algo que é quase impossível, tudo por falta de coragem. Esse tempo todo eu tentava de alguma forma não ficar ligado a você, talvez conseguir me conectar a outra pessoa, mas nunca consegui sequer ficar longe 100% de você, não é? — Estava tão nervoso que não conseguia parar de falar, mas foi interrompido.

— Espera aí, nós? — olhou confuso, será que ouviu bem ou tava ficando doente por causa da chuva e agora com a febre estava tendo delírios?

— Sim, nós. Eu também sou apaixonado por você Hajime Iwaizumi. — falou simplesmente com um sorriso.

O outro estava boquiaberto, não sabia direito se acreditava, essa situação só lhe ocorria em sonhos, onde não controlava, já que evitava ao máximo se iludir. Observando a confusão, Oikawa aproximou-se, para que as bocas encostassem rapidamente num selinho. O contato breve serviu como um pequeno choque elétrico, que percorreu por todo o corpo de Iwaizumi. Eles se olhavam nos olhos com ternura, até o silêncio ser quebrado.

— Tooru...e-eu… eu amo você. — disse baixinho, como se contasse o maior dos segredos, totalmente corado.

A reação recebida foi um choro, de alegria claro, mas assustou mesmo assim.

— Eu também amo você!

— Não chore, idiota.

Seus dedos passaram suavemente abaixo dos olhos do outro, para secar as lágrimas, então sua mão tomou o caminho rumo a nuca, onde puxou levemente os cabelos, iniciando agora um beijo de verdade. Empurrou Oikawa até que se deitasse na cama, não separando o contato das suas bocas. Após uma pausa para recuperarem o fôlego, Iwaizumi deitou do lado, resolvendo contemplar seu amado que estava abaixo de si. O cabelo úmido bagunçado, bochechas coradas, ofegante e o olhar cheio de desejo, fizeram o coração até errar a batida, aquela era uma das cenas mais lindas que ele já tinha visto. Recebeu um carinho gentil na bochecha, corando.

— Você é tão lindo Iwa-chan.

— Fique quieto. — desviou os olhos, sendo retribuído por uma gargalhada.

Oikawa retomou a sessão de beijos, dessa vez no pescoço, acompanhado com leves mordidas, o que causaram arrepios em Hajime, que não passaram despercebidos. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro, enquanto os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais ferozes. Num ato mais ousado, sua mão parou no membro do outro, que separou o beijo de imediato para encará-lo. Os olhos transbordavam luxúria.

— Você é bem ousado. — disse, recebendo um sorrisinho safado.

— Não fale como se você não gostasse, meu querido Iwa-chan.

Quando terminou a frase, rapidamente mordeu o queixo dele. O que não esperava era a ousadia da parte de Hajime, invadindo sua cueca e envolvendo seu membro com a mão, masturbando devagar.

— Parece que não sou só eu que é ousado aqui, não é mesmo?

— Digamos que eu não gosto de perder, amor.

Oikawa decidiu fazer o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio inferior do outro. As línguas lutavam, numa disputa não dita. Uniram os membros, gemendo com o contato. Estavam entregues a aquele momento e os movimentos, antes lentos e um tanto quanto tímidos, foram se intensificando. Em meio às trocas de mordidas, gemidos e beijos, não tardaram a chegar ao ápice juntos.

Iwaizumi o envolveu com os braços, fechando os olhos e encostando sua testa na dele, enquanto respiravam ofegantes. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, descansando, até que ele tornou a encarar Tooru. O outro abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

— Você… não se arrependeu, né? — antes de perceber, Hajime já havia perguntado, recebendo uma testada.

— Nunca mais me pergunte isso, Iwa-chan.

— Desculpe, eu estou tão feliz que tenho medo disso tudo ser um sonho.

— Eu sei que é um sonho ter um homem igual a mim, mas pode acreditar que isso tudo é real — disse esnobe, recebendo um beliscão nas bochechas. — Ai Iwa-chan! É assim que você trata quem ama? — fingiu-se magoado.

— É assim que eu trato você, idiota. Não tenho culpa se também é quem eu amo. — falou dando um beijo rápido, fazendo-o rir de leve.

— Vou ir tomar um banho, pode me soltar?

— E eu não posso tomar banho com você? — Iwaizumi já o segurava pelas coxas, levantando-o.  
— Mas o senhor é muito ousado, não acha?

— Então tome banho sozinho. — falou, fazendo menção em colocá-lo no chão.

— Não Iwa-chaaan! Preciso que você me dê um banho. — fez um cara de inocente.

— Hunf, e eu posso?

Oikawa se aproximou do ouvido dele e disse, num sussurro:

— Deve.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa, espero que tenham gostado >_<  
> Nos vemos por aí~


End file.
